


[Podfic] Forgotten Snow Angels

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Sick Character, blue team bonding time, taking care of caboose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Untitledby punishandenslavesuckers on tumblrSummary:Caboose gets sick. Washington blames Tucker. Tucker cracks wise. Chicken soup is good for more than the soul and the Blue Team doesn’t look anything like it used to, but it’s still Blue Team.





	[Podfic] Forgotten Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347856) by punishandenslavesuckers. 



  


###  **Length:**

00:12:43

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Medicine Man by Zero 7  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/ForgottenSnowAngels/forgotten%20snow%20angels.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (17.5 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/ForgottenSnowAngels/forgotten%20snow%20angels.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (17.9 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/ForgottenSnowAngels/Forgotten%20Snow%20Angels.m4b)




End file.
